


I've Wanted This For So Long

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Locked in pub cellar, M/M, Reunion 3.0, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Another prompt from the lovely Holly (Howellobrien) from Tumblr.Again set after reunion 3.0.Aaron and Robert have been locked in the cellar by the Dingle/Sugden clan.If you have any prompts for me to write, please find me on Tumblr and drop me one in my Ask box. I’m Like-the-first-time-I-kissed-you on there.





	I've Wanted This For So Long

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Robert says, hand slipping around Aaron’s neck. A smile plays at the corner of his mouth, and he gives himself a few seconds before fully embracing the feeling. 

Aaron tilts his chin up into the touch and gives a pure smile of elation. Robert can feel Aaron lighting up at the contact, charged with electricity that sparks around the room whenever they bandy their insults at each other. “What? You wanted to get stuck in the cellar?” 

Robert looks around briefly at the darkened room, the beer canisters on the floor, boxes of crisps stacked up against the wall. Then he turns back to Aaron, the one man he knows he can never stay away from for too long. “Of course. It will feed my ever increasing alcohol habit. And I always wanted to ruin my back with that cold, hard floor.”

“I still can’t believe they locked us in here of all places,” Aaron says, as he moves his arms around Robert’s waist to draw the two of them closer to each other. 

“Oh, I can. You were being your moody self and couldn’t see the wood for the trees.” Robert tilts his head down, ready to capture Aaron’s mouth with his own. Everything about Aaron is enticing: his sandalwood scent; the stubble on his face; those blue eyes; and those incredible lips. 

“You were being annoying. Your usual nightmare self.” Aaron’s words are low, sultry and altogether sexy as hell. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining five minutes ago when your trousers were down at your ankles.”

“You didn’t give me much choice.” Aaron brushes his lips against Robert’s. But one kiss is never enough and Robert is pushing Aaron against the same wall he had him up against only moments earlier. 

There’s a bang on the cellar door. “Have you two got back together yet?” Chas shouts. 

Robert regretfully parts his lips from Aaron’s, and tries to calm his erratic breathing down. 

“Nearly... nearly there, Mum,” Aaron says and pants a few times before continuing. “Give us half an hour.”

“You said that about an hour ago!”

“What can I say? Robert’s too annoying!”

“What are you two like?” She sighs through the door. 

They wait until the footsteps quieten before their lips resume contact. After all, they’ve got years of making up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have enjoyed what you have read, and have the time, please leave a comment. :-)


End file.
